


A Summer Tale (pt-br)

by Clexantina



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexantina/pseuds/Clexantina
Summary: Um verão em que Hope não pulou em Malivore, um verão em que a garota pôde desfrutar do que realmente era ser adolescente, em que ela pôde olhar para o lado, contemplar suas amizades, e finalmente dar início ao novo capítulo em seu relacionamento.Mas é aí, bem aí, que está a questão; algo a segura. Com tanto tempo para ser normal - de festas a tranquilidade de seu quarto -, um par de olhos capturou sua atenção, de cílios alongados, olhar caído e íris negras. Não era o de Landon, e isso não podia deixar Hope mais assustada.OuAU sobre as férias de verão que Hope, na série, não conseguiu viver, e um romance que ela ainda não teve o tempo de ter.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Summer Tale (pt-br)

**Author's Note:**

> O problema de Malivore foi resolvido sem que Hope precisasse pular em Malivore. A Penélope não foi para a Bélgica e também ainda não contou para a Josie sobre a Merge. Então, ainda não ocorreu e no período que essa fic cobre, não vai ocorrer. 
> 
> O capítulo também está disponível nas plataformas Wattpad e Spiritfanfic. 
> 
> Boa leitura.

— Então acho que é isso, classe. 

A turma de Mágicas Defensivas II pela primeira vez no ano letivo, caiu em completo silêncio. Quem conversava parou de conversar, e por Deus, até pararam de respirar, Hope percebeu isso; já quieta antes que seu professor começasse seu discurso, ela assistia o relógio com certa animação. O primeiro verão com seus amigos, sem aulas, tarefas e principalmente, sem Malivore. E por sorte, sem qualquer outro monstro. O quão bom isso soava? 

— O ano foi longo, não? — O Professor Bianchi beirava seus sessenta anos de idade. Assim como o ano anterior, a Mikaelson percebeu que o velho homem permanecia com uma expressão um tanto melancólica, até mesmo de saudade. Afinal, ele estava perto de se aposentar. — Que bom foi ensinar esse curso para vocês, que - não contem para ninguém - mas foi um dos meus melhores anos. — Ele se encostou em sua mesa, parcialmente sentado sobre ela. Os alunos também pareciam comovidos, este sentimento combinado com uma certa pressa já que ninguém necessariamente parava quieto na cadeira.

— Quero que sosseguem nessas férias. As aulas de terceiro ano de Mágicas Defensivas vão cansar vocês, e se não for eu dando aula, vou fazer questão que o próximo professor de vocês não dê descanso. — Alguns riram, outros abriram apenas um sorriso. Hope, por sua vez, também sorriu. Todo mundo gostava de Bianchi, ele amolecia os mais gelados dos corações, até mesmo o da jovem tríbrida. — Mas até lá, muito bom descanso. Inclusive, pra quem possui dormitório aqui em Salvatore mas vai voltar pra casa nessas férias, tem uma lista aqui em minha mesa. Que nem o ano passado, não tem segredo. Quando o sinal tocar, façam uma fila aqui. 

E atendidas as preces, o sinal tocou.

Hope não perdeu tempo para se levantar e organizar seus materiais. Essa aula ela não dividia com nenhum de seus amigos, então não havia por que esperar. Ela saiu da sala, a voz abafada de seu professor pedia para que não houvesse bagunça. 

Uma peculiar lufada de ar aliviada escapou de sua garganta quando deu de cara com o corredor desorganizado, a maioria dos alunos já haviam saído de suas aulas e tudo estava um caos. Gritos, risadas e até mesmos alguns chorando; Salvatore chegou em sua época do ano mais agitada. 

Mesmo, em teoria, sendo algo bom e novo voltar para casa, boa parcela dos estudantes prefeririam ficar na escola. A programação de verão era opcional e divertida, ainda mais com a direção escolar abrindo o acesso estudantil ao enorme lago da propriedade. Hope lembrou-se mentalmente de comprar alguns pares de biquíni. Landon é um bom namorado, mas não tão bom acompanhante de compras... talvez Lizzie aceitaria acompanhá-la, já que as meninas estavam em uma trégua-quase-amizade. Ou até mesmo... Josie. Por que não? Elas também estavam em uma espécie de trégua. Surpreendentemente não tão estável quanto com Lizzie, mas ainda sim. 

Quando tempo vai durar? Hope espera que nunca acabe. Não conseguiria aguentar dois meses e meio de mais problemas com as gêmeas, principalmente com Josie. Algo doía nela, sabe? Ficar brigada com a morena. Pois foi tão difícil simplesmente não cair em seus joelhos e implorar por perdão naquele dia em que a visitou, no meio da noite, só para dizer que, se ela não se sentia confortável com a presença da tríbrida na escola, então não seria com hesitação que Hope arrumaria suas malas e fosse para longe dali. 

Longe de tudo que conhecia, só por que Josie pediu. 

Isso assustava ela, pois sentia que não seria assim com mais ninguém. Bom, talvez com Landon mas... também não. Era confuso. Hope só não deixaria a escola por Landon por ele não conseguir se defender, mesmo sendo um fênix e tudo mais. E claro, por ser seu namorado - ela concluiu rapidamente. 

O tempo passou mais rápido do que ela imaginava, piscando os olhos rapidamente, percebeu que havia seguido caminho até a cafeteria. Não estava tão cheio quanto pensava, apenas um pequeno número de alunos por lá. E entre eles, de pé estavam Rafael e Landon.

Landon, quando a viu, abriu o maior sorriso possível. Hope quase franziu o cenho com tamanha felicidade, porém logo lembrou-se que também era o primeiro verão que Landon passaria com os novos amigos. Ela sorriu de volta.

— Oi. — Aproximou-se meio acanhado, ainda sim não conseguindo disfarçar a alegria. 

— Ei, você. — Cabeça um pouco tombada ao lado e um olhar carinhoso. Observando-o por mais um pouco, Hope definiu que ele ficava fofo assim, feliz. — Que cara é essa? 

— Que cara? — Ele olhou sobre os próprios ombros, como se estivesse procurando alguém atrás de si.

Hope riu. — Landon. 

— Essa cara? — Apontou para a própria face, lentamente aproximando-se da garota, — só alguém muito feliz que vai passar as férias com uma tríbrida. 

— Hm, e eu conheço ela? — Ela entrou na brincadeira, quanto mais ele se aproximava, mais ela acomodava seus braços em volta do pescoço do moreno com certa delicadeza.

Quase com as faces escoradas, ambos sorriam livremente. — Você definitivamente deveria conhecer ela.

Até que alguém limpou a garganta.

Rafael, aparentemente assistindo toda a cena.

— Oi, Hope. 

— Oi, Rafael. — Sua voz, pela suavidade, parecia conter um pedido de desculpas, soltando-se de seu namorado rapidamente. Estava envergonhada, diferente de Landon, que ainda sorria. 

— A gente estava falando sobre as férias, — o fênix se adiantou, Rafael completando sua fala:

— Já que o lago vai abrir hoje, pensamos em assistir o pôr do sol de lá. 

— É. O que você acha? 

Parecia que eles liam a mente um do outro. Era estranho, mas característico deles.

Míseros segundos se passaram e ambos começaram a tornarem-se apreensivos pela espera. 

— Claro. — Hope não parecia muito certa do passeio, mas não houve tempo para pensar. É certo que suas férias tinham que começar de algum lugar, e sim, o lago é uma possibilidade na verdade bem cativante considerando o calor que emanava pela Escola Salvatore. 

Landon gostou de sua resposta, voltando a atenção para o outro ao seu lado. Abriu um pequeno sorriso convencido e Rafael quase revirou os olhos como resposta. 

Dessa vez, Hope permitiu-se franzir o cenho. Haviam muitas entrelinhas para muita falação, e ela não conseguia acompanhar. 

Landon foi o primeiro a abrir a boca após o silêncio: — ótimo. Eu também já estava pensando em outros passeios pros próximos dias, e- 

— Já? — Hope o interrompeu. — Quer dizer, mal tive tempo para pensar, e vocês dois já tem planos. — Na realidade, ela não queria fazer planos justamente para não ter decepções caso não dessem certo, por algum motivo. 

Até por que, vai que os monstros não foram totalmente embora.

E se há um por aí, esperando pelo pior momento para aparecer? 

— Isso por que você passa muito tempo estudando. — Raf até mesmo concordou com o fênix com um balançar de cabeça. Hope enviou-o um olhar. 

— É, como vocês também deveriam. — Rebateu aos dois. 

— Mas nós estudamos, saudavelmente. Não estudar até não sobrar tempo para pensar em outra coisa. — Ele queria lhe contar algo? 

— Landon, — a ruiva soltou em um suspiro, segurando-se para não revirar os olhos. Suas costas começavam a doer pelo peso de sua mochila e suas mãos estavam suadas de tanto carregar seus livros — você quer mesmo fazer isso agora? 

— Definitivamente não. — Quase que desesperado, respondeu imediatamente. Raf disfarçou uma risada ao fundo. 

— Bom. — Foi como um alívio, — vou pro meu quarto. Tchau, Landon, — para não deixar as coisas estranhas e estragar com o ânimo do namorado, Hope beijou-lhe a bochecha, — até mais tarde Raf. 

— Até, Hope.

O resto seguiu como sons abafados, algo como Rafael provocando o irmão sobre algo, provavelmente sobre a quase-briga. A tríbrida sabia quando fazer e não fazer uso de sua super-audição, essa sendo uma das situações que não era preciso do poder. Foi uma das lições que aprendeu ainda quando criança, pela sua mãe: as vezes, há coisas que não precisam ser ouvidas - que não valem seu tempo.

Portanto, assim continuou pelo caminho, prestando atenção no nada, vagamente olhando aos seus arredores. Sua cabeça ainda repassando o conteúdo da aula de Mágicas Defensivas e a conversa com os meninos. 

Será um longo, longo verão.

***

As aulas haviam terminado mais cedo nesse dia, e pela inconveniência com Landon na cafeteria, Hope esqueceu de pegar seu café da manhã. Seu estômago roncava até que percebeu que havia um pacote quase terminado de chocolate em cima de sua escrivaninha. Claro, era de Landon. 

Hope Mikaelson não comia doces. 

Sua maior arma era seu corpo, e com seu corpo performava os poderes e praticava combate com Alaric todas as manhãs. Apesar de raramente usar suas habilidades de luta contra um monstro, era sempre bom se previnir. 

As vezes se pegava assistindo vídeos aleatórios de luta no YouTube. De vídeos de luta iam para vídeos mais peculiares, como os de construções, curiosidades ou até mesmo compilados de gatinhos fofos; o que era que ela assistia naquele momento, sozinha na cama, com a barra de chocolate em sua mão. 

Landon precisava parar de deixar comidas largadas pelo seu quarto - foi o último pensamento de Hope antes que alguém batesse na porta com certa agressividade. 

Fechou seu laptop e levantou-se do conforto de sua cama para esconder o doce debaixo do travesseiro. 

— Um minuto! — Foi respondida com mais batidas. Ela bufou, andando à porta com passos pesados, — eu disse um minu- Lizzie? 

A loira estava de cabelo perfeitamente penteado, mechas espalhadas sobre seu ombro direito. De roupa vestia um simples traje para o verão, algo que fez Hope repensar rapidamente sua escolha de vestimenta. Calça jeans não era uma boa escolha para o calor, definitivamente. 

— Sua boca está suja. — Sem rodeios e com uma cara de nojo, Lizzie entrou no quarto enquanto tirava o celular do bolso, logo seguindo os passos em direção à cama enquanto Hope limpava seus lábios com os dedos, um tanto envergonhada pelo flagra. 

— Claro, você pode entrar. 

Surpreendentemente, a gêmea não rebateu, apenas murmurando um obrigada sem muita intenção. Ainda escrevendo freneticamente em seu celular, sentou-se na cama. 

Hope cruzou os braços, uma expressão irritada presa em sua face. Ser amiga de Lizzie significava visitas não consentidas em momentos inesperados? — O que você quer? 

— Uou, Hope, achei que a gente já tinha passado disso. — Sarcasmo como sempre na ponta de sua língua. Parecia indiferente, olhos ainda presos no eletrônico, dedos em movimento. 

— Até ontem você pegava no meu pé. O que foi? 

— Rafael acabou de me avisar sobre uma festa hoje no lago, durante o por do sol. — Lizzie finalmente levantou a atenção do celular, largando-o em seu colo. — E você vai comigo. — Parecia decidida disso. 

Hope ergueu os olhos por alguns milésimos — uma festa? — Rafael e Landon não haviam falado nada sobre uma festa. Um passeio pelo lago sim, mas isso? 

— É, Hope. Quando vários adolescentes se encontram pra beber em um lugar provavelmente inapropriado. Uma festa. Não que eu espere que você vá saber o que é. 

A ruiva revirou os olhos, ainda de pé. — Eu sei o que é, mas obrigada, pela definição. — Tão irônica quanto, Hope não possuía dificuldade em rebatê-la, apesar de ser irritante.

— Você não tem biquíni.

— Quê?

Lizzie ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta. Precisaria repetir? 

Hope corrigiu-se — como você sequer sabe disso?

— Você nunca usou biquíni antes, Hope.

— Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de usar um biquíni. — Sentia-se quase que... ofendida? Quando a Saltzman começou a prestar tanta atenção no que ela fazia, ou deixava de fazer?

— Eu sei que você não tem, e eu não vou te emprestar o meu.

— Eu não pedi.

— Não tenho perda de memória, Mikaelson, só estou garantindo que um de meus biquínis não volte alargado. 

Agora sim estava ofendida. — E o que você está tentando dizer com isso, exatamente? 

Lizzie, inexpressiva, apenas apontou para seus peitos, deixando Hope boquiaberta por alguns segundos. Não era bem a resposta que esperava. 

Nenhum amigo seu nunca comentou sobre essa sua característica, ninguém na verdade. Vindo da boca da loira não a surpreendia tanto quanto esperava, então apenas ofegou no intuito de espantar a frustração de seu corpo. — Sério, Lizzie? 

— Extremamente sério. — Rapidamente, limpou da garganta, fitando fixamente a garota e apoiando seu corpo nas mãos, contra o colchão. — Então, nós vamos fazer compras. 

A tríbrida franziu o cenho. Da última vez que ela olhou o horário, estava beirando uma hora para o por do sol. — Não vai dar tempo, Lizzie.

— Nãose formos agora. — Da mesma maneira que entrou no quarto, levantou-se da cama abruptamente. 

— Lizzie, — mais um suspiro num revirar de olhos — eu nem sei se quero entrar no lago hoje. — Outra pausa, — por que você não pergunta para a Josie, ou MG? 

— E você acha que você foi minha primeira escolha? — Lizzie engrossou o tom de sua voz, levando o assunto mais a sério, até que foi desanimando: — a Josie não quer entrar no lago comigo, algo sobre ter muitos lobos, ou sei lá. Já tentei de tudo. E o MG vai, mas eu queria uma presença feminina. 

Hope concordou com a cabeça, presa na parte em que a loira citou a irmã, refletindo a desculpa dada. Os lobisomens não são muito agradáveis, realmente, ou respeitosos, — é uma boa desculpa. — e Lizzie bufou como resposta, um longo resmungo escapando de sua garganta, caindo sentada de novo na cama, o quarto entrando no silêncio. Deu tempo para a tríbrida pensar. 

Delicada e com algo novo a que raciocinar, Hope sentou-se com cuidado ao lado da quase-amiga, que já tratava de mexer em seu celular novamente. Passando os olhos rapidamente sobre a tela, a ruiva percebeu ser uma conversa com Rafael. 

— Então, — começou, limpando sua garganta rapidamente — como tá a Josie? 

Isso pareceu despertar Lizzie de seu celular, logo fitando-a com curiosidade. Por que ela queria saber? 

Hope continuou — eu só... não tenho visto muito ela esses últimos dias. — todo estresse de sua voz acabou por se esvair, uma suavidade peculiar tomando conta de seu tom e expressão. A esse ponto, mal fitava a Saltzman, seu olhar ocupado com os vários detalhes de seu quarto. 

— Hm, — Lizzie parou pra pensar por um segundo, não percebendo o nervosismo de Hope — ela estava sendo estranha sobre as provas finais, como sempre. 

— Tipo, estudando? 

— É, só que obsessivamente estudando. 

A tríbrida teve um dejavu de mais cedo. — Hm. — Ponderou se contava ou não sobre o evento de mais cedo, — Landon reclamou comigo, hoje mais cedo, algo sobre eu estudar “não saudavelmente”. — Citou-o com certa ironia, seus dedos brincando com a costura de seu jeans. Não mentiria, ficou um pouco chateada com a pseudo-discussão de mais cedo. Por que Landon se importava tanto? Na verdade, por que todo mundo estava enchendo seu saco hoje? Se antes foi Landon, e naquele momento Lizzie, Hope se perguntava quem será o próximo. 

— Você sabe que eu odeio estar nessa posição, mas o hobbit está certo. Eu tiro notas boas sem me obcecar. E, mesmo parecendo difícil para vocês nerds, não é impossível. Depois sou eu quem precisa lidar com uma Josie estressada. 

Hope soltou uma pequena risada. Não conseguia imaginar Josie descontando seu estresse em alguém, muito menos na Lizzie. — Não pode ser tão ruim.

— Ah, acredita em mim, é o inferno. — Lizzie e suas hipérboles. 

Uma pausa. — Então... ela vai? Hoje, na festa. 

— Querendo ou não. 

Óbvio. Hope assentiu. Queria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas preferiu ficar quieta. Não arriscaria parecer muito preocupada. 

Lizzie voltou a mexer no celular. 

Com o silencio, como antes, a garota pôde voltar a pensar com mais clareza:

Ver Josie pela primeira vez em alguns dias seria aliviador, quer dizer, interagir com ela e talvez até mesmo descobrir o que há de errado;

Se não for muito, e a morena não aparecer hoje no por do sol, a tríbrida poderia prestar uma visita no quarto das gêmeas, talvez... simplesmente para checar se tudo andava bem, se ela precisa de alguma ajuda com algum feitiço, ou seja o que for. Se Hope fez alguma coisa de errado, ela precisava saber, por que Josie com certeza não reclamaria. 

— Tchau.

A voz repentina despertou a ruiva. 

— Tchau? — Ela desistiu de entrar no lago com alguma “figura feminina”?

— Tchau. Já está quase na hora. — Disse enquanto se levantava, guardando o celular no bolso. 

— Ah, — pegou o próprio celular da escrivaninha sem muito esforço, checando o horário. Faltavam trinta minutos. — certo. 

— Até, Mikaelson.

— Tchau, Lizzie. 

Sozinha, finalmente. 

Quanto mais pensava, mais sentia o friozinho em seu estômago.   
  


  
***

Estava entediante, na verdade.

Em meio aos vários adolescentes no local, Hope, por não ter biquíni, estava sentada quase na beira do rio, ao lado das roupas e bolsa da Lizzie, que já estava nadando no lago. A tríbrida vestia uma camiseta vinho num conjunto de um shorts jeans escuro. Também usava de suas joias habituais, como o colar que seu pai lhe deu e uma pulseira fina em seu braço esquerdo. 

O dia estava bonito, sem dúvidas. Os alunos da Salvatore ainda se separavam em grupos de lobisomens, bruxas e vampiros, alguns sendo mais corajosos de interagir com outra espécie do que a sua. Haviam piqueniques, cangas e comidas espalhadas pela enorme clareira ensolarada.

Enfim, era muita gente. Muito mais gente do que Hope estava acostumada. Muito mais gente para proteger caso ocorresse algum problema, como um monstro inesperado. 

A Mikaelson beliscou a própria perna, algo que fazia quando queria repreender-se por algum pensamento inapropriado; ela estava de férias, não havia motivo para se preocupar. Então, Hope começou a observar seu redor.

De longe, estava Lizzie em meio a alguns lobisomens, na água, MG ao seu lado. Ele parecia tentar participar da conversa entre a loira e o Jed - o garoto atualmente ex-alfa da alcateia. Sem muito sucesso de se inteirar, obviamente, MG carregava com uma expressão doída na face. Era óbvio que o garoto ainda continuava gostando da Saltzman.

Mas pelo menos eles eram amigos, se isso ajudava de qualquer maneira na situação dele. 

Hope mordeu os lábios. É, deve ser pior ser amiga de alguém que você gosta, e ter o lembrete diário que vocês nunca irão ficar juntos. Trágico, até mesmo. Ou era apenas ela dramatizando a situação, já que ainda não passou por algo assim em sua vida.

Estar com Landon era fácil, calmo, mesmo sendo cansativo ter que se preocupar toda hora com o bem-estar do fênix. Mas, era bom, e o que ela precisava depois de tudo que lhe aconteceu. 

Tudo que lhe aconteceu. Sua mente voltou alguns anos, flashs das faces de quem perdeu banhando suas íris em ouro. Balançou mais uma vez a cabeça. Estava meio nostálgica naquele dia, mas não poderia deixar isso estragar seu primeiro dia descanso.

O sol começava a se esconder quando uma figura apareceu no canto de sua visão, levando a tríbrida a virar a cabeça com certeza rapidez. Ela não podia ter ficado mais surpresa.

Josie.

A garota que não via há alguns dias, logo ao seu lado. 

— Oi. — Em seu corpo, um lindo e delicado vestido amarelo que descia até seu joelho. Pela primeira vez em algumas luas, Hope via que seu cabelo estava solto, derramando suas pontas noa ombros da bruxa. 

O ambiente complementava sua presença. A pele de Josie parecia brilhar sob o pôr do sol, parte de sua face iluminada pelo brilho do horizonte. Deixava-a ainda mais jovem. 

— Hope? 

Ela estava encarando? 

Hope finalmente abriu a boca, — Oi. — E Josie sorriu, os lábios cheios se esticando quase que minimamente. A tríbrida observou a ação por meio segundo, antes que a garota tomasse dianteira:

— Então... posso me sentar?

Hope balançou a cabeça, apertando suas pálpebras e abrindo um sorriso embaraçado, — Sim, sim, claro. Desculpa, eu to meio avoada hoje. — Ajeitou-se mais à beira da canga, trazendo as coisas da Lizzie consigo. Josie sentou-se enquanto puxava seu vestido para baixo, pernas dobradas em sua frente e uma mão apoiando contra o chão. 

— Não se preocupa, eu também não ando muito... presente. — Sorriu novamente, ambas trocando olhares antes que a Saltzman fitasse o lago, provavelmente procurando pela sua irmã. 

Hope queria dizer que com certeza havia percebido sua ausência, mas novamente, seria estranho. — É, esses últimos dias foram estranhos. 

Isso pareceu capturar a atenção de Josie, que voltou com o olhar a Hope, — como assim? 

A tríbrida suspirou, ainda com os resquícios do cansaço e da preocupação que sentiu essa última semana — Estudar para as provas finais sem ter que me preocupar com monstros é, definitivamente, algo que não estou acostumada. — Disse com um tanto de humor mesmo não tendo muita graça; não queria parecer uma coitada. 

Josie assentiu, — é, mas acho que você não precisa se preocupar mais com isso. 

Hope devolveu o balançar da cabeça com outra concordância. 

Como a morena havia dito, ela realmente não estava muito presente, olhando para os cantos como se procurasse alguém na multidão de adolescentes, mais especificamente em direção ao grupo de bruxas, ao outro lado do local. 

A tríbrida fingiu não se chatear com a falta de atenção de Josie na conversa. 

Afinal, ela sabia quem a amiga procurava. 

— Você tá bem, Josie? — Sua voz pareceu suavizar-se.

— Que? Ah sim, desculpa. Como eu disse, não estou muito presente hoje. 

Com o silêncio tomando conta, a ruiva se deu o trabalho de realmente observá-la; começou pela sua face, apreciando a suavidade que a luz do sol trazia para suas bochechas redondas, nariz perfeitamente moldado e lábios caídos; depois, desceu caminho até a costura justa do vestido que parecia abraçar a cintura finíssima da garota. Como ela conseguia manter-se tão em forma enquanto não fazia nenhum exercício? 

Hope suspirou. Sentia até mesmo inveja.

Josie parecia ter uma vida perfeita, ao lado de Lizzie e seu pai Alaric, rodeada pela família e por pessoas que a amavam, e por outras que simplesmente não conseguiam odiá-la.

De repente, sua mente foi em Penélope - Penélope Park, não só uma bruxa e a ex de Josie, mas também a garota que aparentava ser a única pessoa que não gostava dela. Bom, Hope não tinha certeza disso, mas Penélope se esforçava tanto para irritar a pobre menina, que deixava a tríbrida com raiva. Sim, raiva. Um sentimento tão forte quanto esse, ser atiçado pela ex-namorada de sua amiga. 

— Problemas no paraíso? 

Josie virou a cabeça para ela com uma expressão sinceramente confusa, mesmo Hope no fundo sabendo que era fingimento. 

— Penélope. — Hope esclareceu. 

De qualquer jeito, o nome pareceu pegar ela de surpresa. — Bom, não, na verdade não. — Uma pausa e novamente o desvio do olhar ao lago. Por que ela não conseguia fitar Hope na cara? — Pra ser honesta, ela não é meu paraíso faz muito tempo. 

Hope não queria persistir nesse assunto, mas realmente desejava conseguir ajudá-la — o que a incomoda, então? 

— Eu não sei. Acho que o de sempre? Lizzie, as provas - meu pai. As vezes a Penélope. — Pareceu sussurrar a última parte. — Eu estou preparando uma proposta para uma mudança no currículo, também. 

Algo na cabeça de Hope clicou: — sobre começarmos a ter Mágicas Ofensivas? 

— É. — Ela não pareceu se importar sobre onde Hope tirou essa informação, em vez disso, tomou um semblante um tanto que desanimado, — você deve achar isso ridículo, uma aluna querer fazer uma mudança tão grande assim. 

Como ela podia achar isso? 

— Na verdade eu acho uma ideia bem promissora. 

Pausa.

— Sério?

— É. — Balançou a cabeça com convicção. De algum modo, surpreender Josie era um sentimento gostoso, e até mesmo encorajador. — Eu concordo que precisamos aprimorar o ensino e alguns costumes. Tipo, os vampiros começarem a tomar sangue humano, e essas coisas.

— Você está certa. — Por Deus, a maneira que Josie a fitava realmente lhe dava uma sensação ótima, como se as coisas fossem mais possíveis. — Mas duvido profundamente que meu pai mude de ideia sobre qualquer coisa. 

— Se existe alguém que pode fazê-lo mudar de ideia, Josie, é você. 

Ela parou para pensar, olhos caindo rapidamente para o corpo de Hope, mais especificamente para suas pernas. Ela deve ter percebido que a tríbrida usava shorts pela primeira vez em muito tempo. 

Começou num murmúrio, — acho que você está certa... — subiu seu olhar, — de novo, para variar.

A risada de Josie incitou a de Hope e ambas ficaram assim, com um sorriso no rosto e o pôr do sol assistindo-as. 

Naquele momento, Hope percebeu que suas férias haviam realmente começado. 

— Mas como você soube? 

— ... sobre o que? 

— Sobre minha proposta, para o currículo.

— Ah, Lizzie comentou há um tempo atrás. Acho que só me veio na cabeça. 

Isso pareceu satisfazer Josie, de inicio sendo apenas o balançar de sua cabeça, no fim, virando o olhar ao lago novamente. — Falando sobre ela...

Caminhando sozinha, vinha a loira. A brisa fria não parecia abatê-la; andava com passos firmes e orgulhosos até onde estavam. Josie teve certeza de passá-la uma toalha rosa com o logotipo da escola quando a irmã finalmente estava próxima. 

— Lobisomens. — Resmungou enquanto se sentava entre as garotas, Josie e Hope trocando um breve olhar. Já Lizzie parecia focada em fuzilar a alcateia com o olhar, o grupo ainda na água. — Ainda não sei por que eles podem conviver com a gente.

— Lizzie... — Josie tentou corrigi-la. Não era como se todos os lobos fossem ruins, apenas são... desconfortáveis de ficar por perto. Principalmente nesse mês de lua cheia. 

— O que? É a verdade, Josie. É impossível conviver civicamente com eles. 

— Bom... — a morena divagou, procurando uma resposta. Hope fitava-a discretamente. Ela sabia que no fundo a bruxa concordava com a irmã, mas era educada demais para assumir isso — o MG consegue.

— O MG é extremamente desconfortável do lado deles, você poderia ter visto se tivesse ido comigo. — Terminou com um certo rancor, mas logo pareceu lembrar da presença da outra garota ao seu lado, — Se você tivesse entrado comigo, Mikaelson, eles não teriam ficado por perto. 

Hope virou a cabeça para ela, não antes de ter trocado mais um olhar com Josie. — Por que? 

— Eu realmente preciso dizer em voz alta só para que eu ego infle toda vez? — A ruiva franziu o cenho, Lizzie bufou e revirou os olhos. — A coisa de tríbrida, Hope. — Parecia odiar admitir em voz alta que a garota possuía mais poder que si.

— Não é como se eu fosse fazer qualquer coisa contra os lobos, Lizzie. 

— Mas eles tem medo de você. E seria bom se eu pudesse utilizar disso algum dia. — Hope ia dizer algo, mas Josie decidiu anunciar-se:

— não é como se eles não tivessem medo de você também, Lizzie. — Seu tom de voz era baixo, cuidadoso para não irritar a irmã. 

Ela balançou os ombros com indiferença, mas um tanto convencida disso. — Tanto faz. 

Diferente de Hope, Lizzie estabelecia seu poder com as falas ásperas e o comportamento firme.

Realmente, muitos possuíam medo dela. Menos Penélope Park, quem sempre conseguia deixá-la desequilibrada. 

A aquele ponto da conversa, o sol estava prestes a desaparecer, mas a festa dos alunos da Salvatore não parecia perto de acabar. Hope percebia com certa atenção que alguns alunos bebiam sim álcool, isso por conta de seu olfato aguçado. A quantidade de álcool naquele lugar começava a irritar seu nariz, ou era apenas o pequeno cantil de whisky que Lizzie tirou do bolso e estava prestes a beber. 

— Sério? 

Lizzie elevou suas sobrancelhas para ela e deu um gole. Josie, preocupada, não disse nada, mas fez questão de olhar para os canto com a finalidade de assegurar que nenhum adulto viu a ação. 

Após dar-se como satisfeita com a bebida, Lizzie ofereceu-a para ambas meninas, que negaram rapidamente. 

  
***

  
O sol já havia desaparecido há algum tempo. As bruxas haviam feito um feitiço de calor sobre a clareira e os lobisomens trabalhavam em montar uma fogueira, tudo na supervisão de Dorian - o bibliotecário, que de certa forma os ajudava. 

Rafael, Landon, MG e Kaleb logo foram se juntando às meninas na canga. 

Landon ao lado de Hope, com um braço ao redor de sua cintura enquanto batia papo com Rafael. Lizzie, Josie, MG e Kaleb conversavam paralelamente ao lobisomem e o fênix.

Todos inteirados e focados em se escutarem, a Mikaelson parecia estar em outro mundo. Fitava a outra margem do rio, bem, mas bem distante de onde ela estava. Havia conversado com Landon e Rafael logo quando chegaram, trocando algumas palavras com os outros, mas logo foi perdendo a vontade de interagir. 

Não era bem um problema, simplesmente tinha a hora que ela gostava de ficar quieta, na sua. 

Já estava chegando a hora de ir embora, inclusive. 

Se levantou e logo foi pega com Landon questionando para onde iria, em seguida de uma rápida despedida ao grupo, anunciando apenas para seu namorado que iria se retirar para tomar banho antes do jantar. 

Havia se afastado dos amigos, caminhando com firmeza entre os outros estudantes. Alguns a fitavam estranho, outros com uma pseudo admiração, mas nunca com indiferença. O fato dela ser tríbrida sempre incitava reações.

— Hope, espera.

Josie? 

Virou-se no momento. 

— Oi. — Uma surpresa agradável, mais que agradável. Pelo menos suavizou a expressão árdua que Hope antes caminhava com. Observou-a rapidamente de cima a baixo, e pela demora perguntou-a — tá tudo bem? 

— Sim. — Demorou um pouco para continuar, e a ruiva elevou as sobrancelhas — Hoje depois do jantar, os meninos vão ao nosso quarto. Você também pode ir, se quiser. 

Hope realmente estava ouvindo isso? 

— Sim, eu vou. — Respondeu sem pensar duas vezes, um sorriso sincero em seus lábios. — Obrigada, Josie. 

— E você pode levar o Landon, também. — Complementou de repente, como se estivesse esquecido momentaneamente que Hope tinha um namorado e que ele seguia-a por todo o canto. — Mesmo que eu ache que o Rafael já ia levá-lo de qualquer jeito. 

A Mikaelson não gostava muito disso, na verdade; de Landon sempre estar onde ela ia.

— É, eu vou ver com ele. — Ela não queria ver com ele. Passar um tempo sozinha com as gêmeas seria bom para melhorar a relação, mas como também iam os meninos, não fazia sentido deixar o fênix de fora.

— Okay, então... te vejo depois?

— Até depois, Josie. 

— Até, Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Qualquer comentário e kudos são muito bem-vindos.
> 
> :)


End file.
